CLAROSCURO
by chetzahime
Summary: Tabla ilusoria de 30 vicios. Colección de historias de Kagami/Kuroko. Y es hablar acerca de esos momentos que quizás no significan nada o lo significan todo –mientras la sombra y la luz se entrelazan en algo que bien podría ser llamado destino.
1. En la palma de su mano

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 23, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). En la palma de su mano.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko + Himuro.

**Reseña: **"¿Himuro-kun?" Preguntó Kuroko en su usual tono calmado, retirando sus dedos del ahora aparente, muy aparente problema que Kagami estaba manteniendo entre sus piernas y acercando su boca el cuello del otro.

**Género:** Romance, intento de Humor.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Algo así como el inicio de un Lime y Kuroko-cchi seme (¿?)

**Rating**_**: **_T

.

.

.

"Estas pesado" Murmuró rasposamente con la vista centrada en el techo, intentando ignorar lo frio del el piso calando contra su espalda. Decidió revolverse debajo del otro en señal de protesta cuando no recibió respuesta y esperó paciente hasta que sintió a Kuroko levantarse un poco de encima suyo y finalmente respiró.

Fue un alivio corto sin embargo. Dio un respingo cuando unos dedos fríos se adentraron dentro de su camisa y comenzaron a trazar las líneas de sus costillas. "O-ye ¿Q-que tanto haces?" Rezongó ya por demás avergonzado.

Y aun así una parte de su cabeza razonó (algo no muy común en su persona) lo que Kuroko estaba haciendo -algo de lo que por supuesto tenia noción. Hacia bastante tiempo Alex había intentado explicarles acerca del s-exo entre hombres a él y a Himuro juntos, como si ella esperara que ambos terminaran en eso. "Kagami-kun" El aliento del más bajo rozó su cuello y pronto las quietas palabras de Kuroko estaban siendo susurradas en su oído. "Kagami-kun" Repitió, moviendo sus manos significativamente, cada vez mas hacia abajo.

"¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?" Y aquí Kagami tuvo tantos pensamientos encontrados que no halló como explicarlos todos a la vez. _No, nunca he… ¿Tu si? ¿Con quien?_ Y el principal de todos _¿Cómo demonios termine yo a-abajo?_

Al final optó por un "Quizás" Mintiendo presuntuosamente porque Kuroko parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo y-

Todo pensamiento coherente terminó por evaporarse de su cabeza cuando las manos del otro comenzaron acariciar sus muslos –solo un toque fugaz que envió electricidad hasta sus tobillos.

"¿Himuro-kun?" Preguntó Kuroko en su usual tono calmado, retirando sus dedos del ahora aparente, muy aparente problema que Kagami estaba manteniendo entre sus piernas y acercando su boca el cuello del otro.

"N-" Kagami estaba seguro de que intentaba decir algo parecido a un _No lo se, _y es que no se quedaría atrás mientras Kuroko demostraba todas sus habilidades en, en bueno… y sin embargo no llegó a decir nada porque unos blancos y afilados dientes penetraron en su piel si avisar –el dolor fue primario y sustancial pero luego Kuroko sacó su lengua y lamio la herida lentamente, mientras su manos volvían a posicionarse en el cuerpo del mas alto pero sin realizar un solo movimiento.

Kagami se retorció ante la tortuosa espera y notó casi con terror que ambos volvían a estar como al principió con Kuroko simplemente yaciendo recostado sobre su persona, sin la mas mínima intención de continuar hasta que el aceptara que si había hecho bueno _eso_ con Himuro o lo negara…

"Himuro" Kagami trató de explicar y su voz aun un poco alterada por las actividades previas sonó mas como un suspiró de anhelo que como el desinterés que esperaba emitir. Kuroko se tensó justo encima y entonces se levantó completamente quedando sentado a la par con la expresión tan en blanco como siempre.

Algo le había molestado aunque su cara fuera perfectamente neutral, Kagami había estado aprendiendo a leerlo más correctamente estos últimos días. "Himuro" Intentó repetir pero se vio interrumpido por la mano que Kuroko había posicionado en su boca para silenciarlo. "Agradecería que dejes de pensar en Himuro-kun mientras estas implicado con migo en una situación como esta"

O lo que fue igual a decir… ¿Qué estaba celoso?

Kagami frunció su ceño sorprendido y sintió algo extraño florecer en el pecho. Al final, quizás no era tan importante la posición que ambos tomaran…

"O-ye ¿Qué estas tocando?" Aulló con las mejías ardiendo y el corazón desbocado… ¿Cómo demonios había terminado abajo?

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Ah! No había podido escribir nada porque estaba en exámenes pero ahora ya puedo volver a escribir.

Este es un pequeño proyecto en donde planeo completar la tabla ilusoria de 30 vicios, con pequeñas viñetas, drabbles, y one-shots no relacionados o algo asi, yendo a tiempo con el anime –me gustaría terminar la tabla el día que termine el anime pero habrá que ver si en verdad lo logro-

Es Kagami/Kuroko y si planeo escribir lo que se me ocurra, canon, AU, de todo…

Y entre otras cosas Banana-chocorreto y yo estamos pensando abrir una comunidad en lj de KNB en español, con un friending meme ¿Qué opinan?

Y como ultimo punto… necesito un Atsushi/Humuro (Himuro e-estaba llorando y Atsushi con el cabello sujetado... spoiler 165) like right now, dammit!


	2. Manos frías

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 03, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Manos frías.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko + Kiseki no sedai.

**Reseña: **Y eso también lo llevó a comprender que Kuroko había pertenecido ahí, a ese circulo de personas con habilidades titánicas y sorprendentes… que efectivamente Kuroko también había sido un _monstruo…_

**Género:** Romance, General.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Rating**_**: **PG**.**_

.

Hay días en que Kagami no tiene idea realmente acerca de que es lo que esta haciendo con Kuroko. Llevan juntos casi seis meses, han pasado por buenas y malas situaciones –cada partido haciéndolos un poco mas fuertes y hoy...

"Yo no quiero molestarte, Kagami-kun" La voz sosegada de Kuroko resonó en sus oídos, trayéndolo de regreso a su realidad. Ambos se encontraban en camino hacia la vieja Primaria del que alguna vez fuera el sexto jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros.

Kagami negó con la cabeza –manteniendo las manos entre los bolsillos. "No es problema"

"Lo es para mi," Admitió el mas bajo con una molestia casi imperceptible en su usual forma apacible.

"¿Nunca pensaste en regresar?" Preguntó con algo parecido a curiosidad, observando las calles extendiéndose frente a sus ojos y la amenaza latente del cielo oscureciéndose sobre sus cabezas –la lluvia aun no derramada, cargando el ambiente con la promesa de una tarde húmeda.

Kuroko le contempló por un momento, luego de responder con un simple. "No"

"Antes de comenzar en Seirin," Kagami comenzó a explicar, suponiendo que el también debía compartir algo de su pasado con Kuroko. "luego de dos semanas aquí en Japón, mi primer instinto fue querer regresar a los Estados Unidos."

"Me alegra que no lo hicieras" Fue la quieta respuesta que recibió de su compañero después de una pausa.

"A mi también" Murmuró divisando a Teikko solo a dos cuadras.

"La papelería que me falta no debería demorar mucho" Kuroko le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Lamento las molestias Kagami-kun"

.

.

Observó a Kuroko alejarse dentro de la institución mientas él se sentaba en una de las bancas de espera de la salida, justo debajo de un frondoso árbol de cerezo -extrajo su celular de la mochila para confirmar la hora y justo como supuso pronto seria el tiempo de salida para todos los estudiantes de Teikko.

Suspiró, colocando su cabeza contra el árbol y cerró los ojos.

La campana sonó puntual y Kagami sonrió medianamente al recordar su educación primaria con Himuro y Alex en América. Los sonidos de las voces de los estudiantes comenzaron a escucharse por los pasillos anunciando que el lugar pronto estaría lleno de vida.

El alboroto de la gente pasando cerca de su banca y por otros caminos no fue suficiente para despabilarlo hasta que escuchó una voz familiar entre el bullicio.

Abrió los ojos incrédulo, ¿Aomine?

Y su sorpresa fue aun mayor al notar que no era solo Aomine, Murasakibara se encontraba caminando justo enfrente con el uniforme blanco de Teikko puesto y una enorme bolsa de dulces entre los brazos.

"Kuroko-cchi" Escuchó el chillido desde otro punto y ¿Qué todos los miembros del Kiseki no sedai estaban presentes?

"Ryota" Kagami ubico la voz del psicópata justo a escasos metros del rubio, caminando junto a Midorima y frunció el ceño, todos vestían el uniforme blanco y para sinceros también portaban un aura mas extraña de lo normal. Viéndolos caminar frente si, Kagami tuvo la impresión de estar viendo a otras personas muy distintas de las que el conocía…

"Fue genial la cara de terror que colocaron cuando los aplastamos," Aomine sonrió con placer infantil, volteando su rostro hacia otra persona. "¿Cierto Tetsu?"

Y fue entonces que Kagami le notó entre Aomine y Kise, a unos pasos atrás de Murasakibara y unos delante de Akashi y Midorima. Kuroko esta ahí, luciendo tan complacido como todo su equipo… extremadamente feliz.

Y la sensación de desasosiego dentro del pecho de Kagami se incrementó. Le pareció entender, que frente a sus ojos no miraba a los prodigios arrogantes y seguros de si mismos contra los que había jugado… si no al equipo mas poderoso de toda la historia de la primaria de Japón, unos verdaderos monstruos-

Y eso también lo llevó a comprender que Kuroko había pertenecido ahí, a ese circulo de personas con habilidades titánicas y sorprendentes… que efectivamente Kuroko también había sido un _monstruo…_

Algo en sus pulmones se estrujó y el aire comenzó a faltarle de repente. Quiso detener el avance de su sombra y gritarle para que regresara y se quedara con el en Seirin –quiso explicarle que jugar algo sin amarlo lo suficiente como para mostrar el respeto debido a los oponentes era una burla… quiso advertirle "Al final terminaras por odiar aquello que tanto amas"

Pero nada salió de sus labios-

Sus ojos se enrojecieron por la falta de aire y su alrededor comenzó a girar, y luego solo oscuridad-

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun" Sintió unos dedos fríos sobre su rostro, despertándolo cuidadosamente. "Kagami-kun tienes una fiebre muy alta despierta por favor"

Kagami abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando a Kuroko que a su vez le devolvió la mirada un tanto preocupado.

"Estas aquí" Le dijo extrañado.

"No creí demorar tanto, realmente lo siento Kagami-kun por mi culpa ahora estas enfermo" Movio sus dedos un poco mas hacia la frente del mas alto y acaricio unos cuantos cabellos rojizos desarreglados.

"Estoy bien" Respondió cansado. "Solo quédate aquí" Murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos, rindiéndose al frio contacto de las manos del otro.

-solo quédate aquí con migo-

* * *

**N/A: **Ah tanto que decir y tan poco tiempo… pero la mas importante de todas, ahora hay un lj de KNB en español (Kisekinosedai lj dot com) visiten la comu y fangirleen y hey amiguémonos que este fandom necesita amor.

¿Review?

.


	3. ¿Por qué no?

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 16, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). ¿Por qué no?.

**Paring: ** Aomine-centric + Kise. Kagami/Kuroko.

**Reseña: **"Diez hojas de durazno, una perla, la luz de la luz luna y mi corazón te pertenecerá~" El Rubio canturreo burlón, haciendo que Aomine rodara los ojos inmediatamente.

**Género:** Romance, General.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Rating**_**: **PG**.**_

.

"La vida es muy corta para que esto me importe, siquiera" Aomine se encogió de hombros. "No es como si Tetsu hubiese sido mi propiedad"

"¿Ah… la excusa de los perdedores?" Kise le contempló con cuidado y un brillo perverso en los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

"Es mejor haber tenido y perdido que nunca haber tenido," El mas alto detuvo su marcha. "¿No es lo que dicen?" Añadió sonriendo maliciosamente al saber que sus palabras habían ido a clavarse de lleno el corazón del rubio.

"Eres cruel" Kise suspiró ruidosamente, haciendo del gesto y la exhalación algo totalmente fingido. "Al menos Kuroko-cchi esta feliz"

Y si Aomine contempló a distancia las siluetas de dos personas riendo con las primeras hojas de otoño cayendo cerca, pretendió no notarlo. Y si alguna vez quiso retroceder los engranes del tiempo a aquellos días en donde Tetsu era una parte segura de su vida… "¿Ah eso es un esfuerzo en futilidad?"

"Parecen no notarnos" Kise le dijo, aun con las manos entre los bolsillos y demasiada ingenuidad forzada.

Aomine negó con la cabeza, olvidándose de sus cavilaciones previas "¿Mejor así?"

"He escuchado que este parque es para parejas enamoradas" Kise comenzó a encaminar sus pasos hacia un lugar lo suficientemente estratégico como para no ser visto pero si para espiar.

Aomine supuso que no dañaría un poco de entretenimiento a costillas de _Idiogami _y Tetsu y optó por seguirle. "Satsuki siempre esta balbuceando algo acerca del árbol de las hojas de durazno de este lugar" Se quejó.

"Diez hojas de durazno, una perla, la luz de la luna y mi corazón te pertenecerá~" El Rubio canturreo burlón, haciendo que Aomine rodara los ojos inmediatamente.

_"Kagami-kun-"_

Ambos pararon en seco al escuchar la voz de Kuroko resonando en el silencioso parque… inconscientemente habían terminado quedando demasiado cerca de la despistada pareja de Seirin. Aomine siendo el mas sensato de los dos (bueno el mas inteligente según su propio criterio) se inclinó un poco para esconderse entre las sombra y los arbustos que crecían debajo del gran árbol de durazno. Kise se pego a su persona, y el decidió no protestar a ello, con el consuelo de que así al menos no serian descubiertos.

_"Kagami-kun estamos bajo el árbol de durazno" _Fue mas un murmuro que una afirmación_, _Aomine levanto una ceja en curiosidad.

_"Ah si" _Replicó sin cuidado el pelirrojo con la boca llena de hamburguesa.

Kise se meneó junto a él. "¿Creo que Kuroko-cchi esta frunciendo el seño?"

_"La perla que ganaste la ultima vez en la feria Kagami-kun, y diez hojas del árbol de durazno" _Tetsu estaba empezando a sonar inquieto_._

_"La perla," Kaga_mi pareció tragar un poco de agua después de terminar con la hamburguesa._ "se la regale a Riko"_

_"¿La querías?" _Preguntó la nueva luz algo extrañado.

_"Diez hojas de durazno y una perla significan amor eterno Kagami-kun" _Explicó pacientemente Kuroko mientras Kagami se atragantaba con el agua que hacia un momento acaba de ingerir.

Aomine se rio descaradamente de ello.

"Sabes Aomine-cchi," Kise se removió un poco mas junto a él, sacando algo de su bolsillo. "Es curioso que entre todo el movimiento del árbol hayan caído mas de diez hojas y que en la sesión de fotos de hoy halla tenido que sostener una bolsa llena de perlas." Y ahí frente a sus ojos Aomine logró divisar unas cuencas brillantes en la mano del modelo.

¿Y que eso no significaba amor eterno y un nuevo comienzo?

.

* * *

**N/A**: Les agradezco mucho los reviews y las adiciones a favoritos. Esta pareja de Aomine/Kise no es muy usual en mis estándares pero tantas imágenes de ellos me inspiraron y no, no es trampa que la historia este desde el punto de vista de Aomine porque el corazón de esta pequeña viñeta esta en la pareja de Seirin… ¿O eso quiero creer?

Anyway la verdad es que según yo iva a publicar un Midorima/Takao antes que este pero ahh asi salio-

¡Recuerden visitar Kisekinosedai lj y afiliarse para amigarnos todos si!


	4. Espléndidos días

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 12, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Espléndidos días.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko. Kuroko/Kagami (Implicado)

**Reseña: **"Lo que quieras" Responde entrecortadamente y tal vez se arrepiente un poco de sus palabras cuando nota las pupilas del otro dilatarse y su mirada pasar de un color celeste cielo a otro casi negro.

**Género:** Romance, General.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Vitamina C.

**Rating**_**: **_Bastante R.

.

Su sorpresa es quizás por estos días una perdida total de tiempo y es que debería de estar ya acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones –cada vez mas frecuentes. O eso seria lo mejor, y sin embargo no puede evitar el sonrojo o las ganas de esconderse y de golpearse la cabeza contra el poste más cercano porque, porque para ser japonés Kuroko realmente no actúa como uno, se salta las leyes de prudencia y pudor. Kagami ha empezado a aceptar con todo su pesar que Kuroko y Alex al parecer tienen eso en común.

Y quizás se esta distrayendo del problema en cuestión. Kuroko le muerde los labios y él tiene que cerrar los ojos porque cada vez le falta mas el aire y su espalda esta chocando contra el casillero de Hyuuga-senpai y Kagami realmente espera que el capitán no haya olvidado nada que lo haga regresar aquí (a los vestidores).

Están solos por ahora pero eso no quiere decir que cualquier miembro del club no pueda aparecerse en cualquier instante por ahí.

Después de que Kuroko parece satisfecho con el beso, se aleja un poco –un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas.

Kagami parpadea y se siente drogado con el olor del otro tan cerca y sus cuerpos rozándose. Sus ojos rojos brillantes y su respiración agitada parecen reflejo del estado de su sombra en ese momento. Ya para estas fechas Kuroko practicante le ha hecho de todo y aun así…

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko jadea con los ojos azules cristalizados y una mano dentro de su camisa. "¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

Y claro, siempre justo Kuroko prefiere voto mayoritario –Kagami lo interpreta mas como algo de sadismo aprendido y desarrollado gracias a la esfera de locos que solían ser sus compañeros en Teiko.

"Lo que quieras" Responde entrecortadamente y tal vez se arrepiente un poco de sus palabras cuando nota las pupilas del otro dilatarse y su mirada pasar de un color celeste cielo a otro casi negro.

Kagami siente algo temblar adentro su persona.

.

.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko esta delirando y realmente nunca habían hecho _esto_ así. Más bien Kagami ya se había conformado con su precaria posición estipulada de _abajo _y ahora, ahora el esta enterrado adentro de Kuroko y ambos balancean su peso contra el casillero y siente que va a desmayarse. Generalmente cuando sus posiciones están invertidas Kagami si se desmaya en algún punto del acto.

Kuroko se retuerce debajo de su persona y tiene el cabello mojado de sudor y los ojos glaseados de placer y la boca –demasiado roja y brillante por la saliva- entre abierta.

"Kagam-" Kuroko no termina su nombre porque se han vuelto a mover y tiene la sensación de haber dado en el clavo. Kuroko no es muy vocal en este tipo de cosas pero ahora parece aullar.

Vuelve a embestir con mas fuerza y el casillero rechina protestando –Kuroko arquea la espalda y cierrra los ojos. Ambos están cerca del final-

"Te amo" Uno de los dos lo dice pero no esta seguro de quien –el calor y su corazón desbocado no lo hacen fácil. Después de arremeter fuertemente contra el punto exacto del otro un par de veces mas, Kuroko se tensa y tira la cabeza para atrás y todo se reduce a la estreches apretándolo y al final de todo quizás si va a desmayarse…

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko le mueve cuidadosamente y el empieza a abrir los ojos –tiene la garganta seca-

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Cuestiona al ver el estado desarreglado de su ropa y que aun están en los vestidores de Seirin.

"Unos minutos" Responde quietamente su compañero ya perfectamente vestido y como si no hubiesen hecho nada fuera de lo común.

"Abecés me pregunto donde aprendiste este tipo de cosas" Kagami se rasca el cuello y suspira. "Mejor no me digas"

Kuroko le sonríe levemente y Kagami siente los dedos de su _amigo_ comenzar a acariciar sus labios y aquí van de nuevo –"voy a volver a desmayarme" es el ultimo pensamiento coherente que pasa por su cabeza antes de que Kuroko vuelva a besarlo otra vez.

* * *

**N/A:** Este… *se ríe desquiciadamente. ¿Por qué mi visión de Kagami como top (seme) es algo fail? Porque al niño lo trolean tan fácil y Kuroko era parte del KNS que son todos S y Yandere y etc, etc. Que decir… solo espero que mi versión de sus personalidades no este muy OOC y que alguien me diga si lo esta…

¿Por qué escribí dos viñetas en la misma semana?

Porque cada imagen de Tumblr y cada fic que postean por ahí es un Ao/Kuro (incluso acaba de pasar la semana AoKuro que fue el 15/6) y a mi no me molesta la pareja es solo que no es mi OTP y el Kaga/Kuro siempre va a necesitar mas amor.

Entonces entre mas seguidores AoKuro hayan en el mundo mas viñetas Kaga/Kuro yo escribiré… es mi forma de protesta…

Y ya me callo XD.

Recuerden visitar Kisekinosedai lj


	5. Antes del amanecer

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 22, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Antes del amanecer.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko. Aomine/Kuroko & Himuro/Kagami (Implicado)

**Reseña: **"Apreciaría una explicación" Kuroko apretó sus manos pero en ningún momento cambio su postura o expresión y luego de unos minutos añadió como era costumbre en su persona. "Porfavor"

**Género:** Romance, General, un poco de angst que casi no se siente (?).

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Ninguna mas que el heartpain (?)

**Rating_: _**PG.

.

Kagami contempló por ultima vez lo que había sido su apartamento por tres años –Kuroko aun dormía adentro y era mejor así, sin preguntas y sin explicaciones. Himuro y Alex lo estaban esperando en casa, se volvería profesional en el juego que amaba y estaría con las personas que le habían enseñado a amarlo.

No le costó trabajo llegar al lugar acordado –se sentó en una de las tantas bancas vacías de ese parque y esperó paciente a quien había citado a ese lugar.

Pronto amanecería y en dos horas estaría ya lejos de este país.

"Mas te vale haberme despertado por algo importante" Aomine se quejó bostezando, sentándose justo en la parte vacía de la banca. Y claro que era importante para Aomine, _Tetsu_ siempre sería importante en sus prioridades, Kagami siempre lo había sabido y eso era un alivio.

"Mi vuelo para América sale en dos horas" El pelirrojo comentó viendo como el sol saliente comenzaba a colorear todas las cosas a su paso.

"No me interesa" Aomine volvió a bostezar. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Kuroko no lo sabe" Añadió calmadamente –restregando sus ojos cansados de una noche total de insomnio-

"Eres un idiota" Le dijo el otro después de una pausa silenciosa. "¿Cómo he podido perder contra ti tantas veces en estos tres años si te das por vencido tan fácil?"

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

"No, _Tetsu _no funciona así" Aomine opinó estirando sus piernas y dejando caer todo su peso sobre la banca, asemejando un costal de papas.

"Cuida a Kuroko por mi" Murmuró levantándose lentamente –era tiempo de partir hacia el aeropuerto.

.

.

"¿En verdad planeas irte?" Kuroko preguntó tan estoico como siempre –apareciendo de la nada en la terminal del aeropuerto, deteniéndolo justo antes de iniciar el registro y dándole el susto de su vida en el proceso.

"No hagas eso" Gruñó el mas alto con una mano en el corazón.

"No tenia opción" Kuroko le observó con cautela. "No planeabas despedirte"

"Ese era el plan" Admitió cansadamente.

"No hubiera sido muy amable de tu parte Kagami-kun" Kuroko señaló la maleta que Kagami sostenía en su mano. "Es mi maleta"

"No" Kagami entrecerró los ojos comenzando a impacientarse. "Es la maleta que yo te regale y tu rechazaste"

"Yo no la rechace, solo no vi el propósito de utilizarla si vivíamos juntos" Kuroko se encogió de hombros y Kagami quiso echar a reír maniáticamente, en realidad la maleta había sido una forma cortes de su parte, para decir algo entre las líneas de _vete de aquí_ –después de haber terminado su relación Taiga había supuesto que el otro se iría del apartamento inmediatamente, pero Kuroko se quedó y ni siquiera después de recibir la maleta tuvo la mas mínima intención de irse.

"Como sea, debo irme" Kagami suspiró y señalo la fila de pasajeros que habían comenzado a moverse.

"Así, sin nada que decir" Kuroko frunció el ceño levemente.

"Gracias por estos tres años" El pelirrojo extendió su mano y esperó a que su _amigo_ la tomara de vuelta –no sucedió.

Y luego de una pausa… "¿Una pelea y corres a America con Himuro-kun?" Kuroko se veía más pálido cada momento.

"Kuroko" Kagami cerró los ojos y se rasco el cuello. "No es por eso"

"Apreciaría una explicación" Kuroko apretó sus manos pero en ningún momento cambio su postura o expresión y luego de unos minutos añadió como era costumbre en su persona. "Porfavor"

Kagami decidió levantar una mano hasta posarla sobre el cabello del otro. "Llevamos mas de cinco meses siendo solo amigos, ¿Recuerdas?"

Kuroko asintió.

"¿Y los amigos se apoyan?" Kagami preguntó intentando hacer ver al otro su punto.

"Si"

"Entonces entiendes que debo irme, ¿Verdad?"

Kuroko retiró la mano que aun se mantenía sobre su cabeza. "No"

"Esto es algo que haces para huir, Kagami-kun" Kuroko sostuvo su mirada. "Y huyes de mi"

Kagami parpadeó sorprendido, abrió la boca un par de veces y luego la cerró nuevamente –no sabiendo como responder.

"Ya ha terminado de amanecer y es la ultima llamada para tu vuelo" Kuroko giró en sus talones y se alejó despareciendo entre el tumulto de gente que deambulaba por el lugar.

.

.

"No luces muy feliz" Himuro inclinó la cabeza en señal de pregunta. Kagami dejó las maletas en la entrada del lugar (el nuevo apartamento que Alex habia conseguido para ambos cerca del campus universitario) y se acercó a su amigo de infancia.

"Kuroko fue a despedirme en el aeropuerto" Kagami se dejó caer al lado del otro en el sillón.

"Atsushi se rehúsa ha contestar mis llamadas" Tatsuya ofreció empáticamente. "Se lo que se siente"

"No es como si fuéramos a casarnos" Respondió el mas alto hastiado. "¿Y que demonios, huir, huir de el?"

"Taiga" Tatsuya le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "A pesar de todo me alegra que estés aquí"

"A mi también" Y si viciosamente el anillo colgando de su cuello –el anillo al que había intentado destruir para romper cualquier tipo de lazo con Tatsuya y el mismo Kuroko le habia devuelto- pareció pesar mas de lo debido y resplandecer con la ya bien entrada mañana en una promesa demasiado severa, el simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno seguro que mucha de la gente que lee esto no esta familiarizada con mi usual forma de escritura sádica, en donde mis amadas OTP nunca terminan bien…

Con Kagami y Kuroko me es casi imposible hacerlo así –ya suficiente gente que no cree en la pareja hay como para que yo venga y decida añadirme al montón. Pero si, esta viñeta salió así, en parte porque quería escribir algo que no fuera fluf, también porque Mine-nightray pidió algo que llevara Aokuro y en parte por una conversación con Cheeri acerca de que según su perspectiva, Kuroko tiene que dejar ir el amor por Aomine para lograr querer bien a Kagami, entonces si Taiga se va quizás Kuroko se de cuenta de que realmente le quiere mas que a el.

Aunque en esta viñeta creeo que Kagami es el necio-

Anyway la próxima viñeta –conociendome- seguro va a destilar azúcar, y mi amada OTP va a estar tan junta y enamorada como siempre.

Recuerden visitar Kisekinosedai LJ

¿Review?


	6. Misterio sin resolver

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 06, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Misterio sin resolver.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko o algo así. Kisekinosedai + Momoi + Aida.

**Reseña: **Kuroko extendió su mano hacia el mayor y este comprendió que esperaba que el la tomara. Kagami suspiró poco convencido –había quedado de juntarse con Tatsuya, Teppei y los otros para una partido de basquetbol y si llevaba a Kuroko con Aida-sensei nuevamente se lo perdería…

**Género:** General, Humor y Romance (?).

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **AU.

**Rating_: _**PG.

.

Kagami giró en sus talones por decima vez aquel día –con su pelota de básquet en una mano y la mochila en la otra-

"¿Estas perdido?" Preguntó extrañado al pequeño niño que lo venia siguiendo desde que había salido de la escuela.

El niño que sostenía un pequeño perro sobre su cabeza le devolvió la mirada sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Kagami frunció una ceja, el perro lo estaba poniendo nervioso y sin embargo no podía dejar a un niño mas pequeño que el ahí solo –eso estaría muy mal. Quizás podía llevarlo a casa y preguntarle a Alex que hacer con el…

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Intentó nuevamente.

El niño pareció pensarlo un poco luego responder quietamente. "Kuroko Tetsuya"

Kagami asintió satisfecho de al menos haber obtenido un dato de información. "¿Cuántos años tienes?" Inquirió nuevamente.

Kuroko inclinó la cabeza y luego levanto su pequeña mano izquierda mostrando todos sus dedos a excepción de uno.

"Yo tengo siete" Kagami explicó orgulloso señalándose a si mismo, con una sonrisa enorme el rostro.

Y por ende eso lo hacia Senpai del menor. "Te llevare con Aida-sensei, ella sabrá que hacer contigo" Musitó finalmente para si mismo.

Kuroko simplemente parpadeó.

Y luego de debatir agónicamente consigo mismo durante unos buenos minutos acerca si debía de tomar la mano del menor entre las suyas, concluyó que era la acción más normal a seguir.

Caminaron lentamente de vuelta a la escuela del mayor –enredados de las manos y con una armonía avasallante-

Kagami buscó por los alrededores de la Primaria Seirin, Aida-sensei era una de las últimas personas en irse, así que no tenia duda de que aun le encontraría por ahí. Y justo como predijo, sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala de maestros-

Aida-sensei se encontraba revisando unas cuantas tareas y notas de exámenes. Kagami asomó la cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar.

Ella pareció notarlo inmediatamente. "¿Kagami-kun?"

"¿Um Aida-sensei?" Kagami le llamó dudoso.

Aida parpadeo sorprendida de ver a uno de sus estudiantes más inquietos y enérgicos parcialmente quieto, esperando que ella le diera permiso para entrar al salón. "¿Sucede algo Kagami-kun?"

Kagami asintió levemente, entrando finalmente al salón sujetando de la mano a Kuroko que veía a todo su alrededor interesadamente.

"Kuroko" Kagami señaló al pequeño de cuatro años con el perro en la cabeza. "esta perdido"

"Eres un buen niño, Kagami-kun" Aida se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de ambos pequeños.

Kuroko la contempló estoicamente –con sus enormes ojos celestes-

"Teikko" Murmuró Riko al notar el uniforme del mas pequeño. "¿Eres estudiante del jardín de niños de Teikko?" Preguntó pacientemente.

Kuroko asintió pegándose más a Kagami.

"No te preocupes te llevare de vuelta allá" Indicó la joven al mas pequeño. "Kagami-kun regresa a tu casa, te has ganado una estrella"

Kagami sonrió y soltó la mano de Kuroko. "Gracias sensei" Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo. Kuroko bajo sus ojos y examinó la mano que el otro niño le había estado sosteniendo, algo muy parecido a una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

.

.

"¿Kuroko?" Preguntó Kagami volteando hacia el niño que le venia siguiendo hacia rato –esto se estaba volviendo costumbre.

Kuroko extendió su mano hacia el mayor y este comprendió que esperaba que el la tomara. Kagami suspiró poco convencido –había quedado de juntarse con Tatsuya, Teppei y los otros para una partido de basquetbol y si llevaba a Kuroko con Aida-sensei nuevamente se lo perdería…

"No tengo opción" Gruño infantilmente mientras tomaba la mano del mas pequeño y la entrelazaba con la suya.

Aida-sensei sonrió al verlos aparecerse por la puerta nuevamente…

Y luego de la cuarta semana consecutiva de situaciones similares con Kuroko, Aida-sensei decidió mostrarle el camino hacia el jardín de niños Teikko. Uno de los jardines de niños mas prestigiosos y grandes del distrito.

"Ahora eres responsable de traerle hasta aquí" Explicó la joven maestra alborotando los cabellos rojizos del niño mayor.

"Aida-sensei" Kagami comenzó a modo de protesta, él no quería la responsabilidad… él quería ir a jugar con sus amigos.

"Es un niño mas pequeño que tu Kagami-kun" Riko le recordó. "Y he tenido problemas de comunicación con la maestra de Kuroko-kun así que creo que es mejor si tu lo traes de vuelta"

Aida carraspeó inconforme y amenazante algo que a Kagami pareció sonarle como "Esa desvergonzada" El niño de siete años supuso que por su salud mental y bienestar físico era mejor no preguntarle a que se refería.

Aida-sensei se despidió campante y Kagami inició algo parecido a un puchero.

.

.

.

"Gracias por traer de vuelta a Kuroko-kun" Chilló una mujer de pelo rosado. Kagami negó con la cabeza, indicando que no había sido mayor cosa.

"Nos vemos" Kagami murmuró resignado intentando zafarse del agarre del pequeño Kuroko –que en lugar de aflojarse se apretó mas en contra de todo pronostico. Kagami frunció las cejas.

Kuroko comprimió aun mas el agarre de sus manos sin palabra alguna y para la sorpresa de Momoi entro al salón arrastrando al mayor con el –el pequeño no se detuvo hasta alcanzar un rincón que tenia titulado en la pared en letras grandes y coloridas "Mi objeto preferido en todo el mundo"

El rincón decorado con flores y demás contenía… unas tijeras rojas, una pelota de basquetbol de peluche color azul, una ranita de felpa verde, una gran caja morada de Pocky y finalmente una cámara fotográfica de juguete amarilla-

Kuroko empujo a Kagami al rincón y este gritó un indignado "¡Oye!"

Todos los niños del salón comenzaron a impacientarse al ver esto.

Un pequeño de cabello verde acomodó sus lentes y examinó la escena un tanto exasperado desde su mesa de trabajo. Otro de ojos azules que se encontraba jugando con el dueño de la cámara amarillo en el suelo, se levanto y se acercó curioso mientras que su compañero de juego sostenía las lagrimas que empezaban a querer salir al verse abandonado. El de cabello morado siguió comiendo su bolsa de papas aderezadas en su rincón. Y el último de cabello rojo detuvo su ágil movimiento de tijeras sobre papel…

Kuroko caminó hacia ellos, tomando su lugar en la mesa y acomodándose para comenzar a colorear.

"Err" Taiga un poco desorientado luego del fuerte empujón, logró ponerse de pie. "Yo ya me voy"

Kuroko levantó la cabeza de su lugar en ese instante y a Momoi le rodó una gota de sudor por la nuca –quizás Kuroko no le había entendido la tarea acerca del _objeto_ favorito después de todo…

.

* * *

**N/A: **

Yo sé que ustedes se murieron de ternura con el chibi kiseski y no me lo nieguen (?)

Últimamente e estado teniendo problemas con mi inspiración… y no es que se haya ido… es que me cuesta poner en palabras lo que quiero y no tengo idea del porqué.

Se supone que debería de estar haciendo unos reportes para química y bla bla, pero aparentemente no lo estoy…

En cuanto otras cosas Violet-onigiri pidió continuación para la viñeta anterior, _antes del amanecer_, se supones que todas estas viñetas son independientes pero… prometo hacerte la continuación, luego de que haya salido de dos viñetas mas que ya llevó medio escritas.

Aomine se esta ganando mi corazón de poco en poco y eso no es bueno…

Anyway-

Recuerden visitar nuestro lj –el sábado a las 6 de la tarde tendremos una reunión en el chat, entren y participen-

.

¿Review?


	7. Castillo de arena

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 26, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Castillo de arena.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko. Aomine/Kuroko & Himuro + Kagami. Kisekinosedai.

**Reseña: **"¿Listo Taiga?" Preguntó Tatsuya justo a su lado.

**Género:** Romance, General, un poco de angst que casi no se siente (?).

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Ninguna mas que el heartpain (?)

**Rating_: _**PG.

.

"Apúrate o te quedaras atrás, Tetsu" Gritó Aomine saliendo de Maji-burger, tratando de quitarse de encima a Kise que estaba colgado de su cuello. "Shintarou" Llamó Akashi al tirador experto de Rakuzan, sosteniendo parcialmente la puerta del restaurante para que el mencionado saliera. Atsushi que se encontraba atrás del capitán pareció no prestar atención a sus demás compañeros y siguió ocupado con su pastelillo de manzana.

Kuroko que venia bastante atrás de ellos, los contempló momentáneamente -aun sorbiendo su batido de vainilla- y algo adentro de su interior comenzó a impacientarse.

_"¿Por qué yo?"… "Seremos los numero uno de Japón"… "Aleja a ese perro de mi"…_

Sacudió su cabeza al sentirse repentinamente desorientado, y parpadeó varias veces para lograr enfocar a su grupo de amigos caminando por la calle principal que se lograba vislumbrar atreves del cristal principal del establecimiento de comida rápida.

Se apresuró hasta alcanzarlos, acomodando su chaqueta y bolsa de cuadernos. "Kuro-Chin, Aka-chin te esta buscando" escuchó a Murasakibara hablarle a una cuadra de donde él se encontraba parado. Kuroko simplemente asintió sin mayor expresión como era costumbre y decidió acelerar su paso.

Al alcanzarles y lograr que sus pasos comenzaran a caer en un ritmo armonizado con el de los demás sintió a su corazón normalizarse.

"¿En serio vamos a entrar a la copa de invierno?" Preguntó Aomine rodando los ojos con hastió y con Kise aun molestándole al lado. "Sera divertido Aomine-cchi~"

"Acepto que será quizás un poco redundante" Admitió Midorima, ajustando sus lentes.

"Aka-chin quiere conservar nuestros tres años consecutivos de victorias en secundaria también" Atsushi opinó todavía comiéndose su pastelillo de repuesto.

"Daiki" Le reprendió el pelirrojo. Aomine gruñó por lo bajo.

Kuroko examinó su malteada y la espalda de sus compañeros –examinó los letreros coloridos de un Tokio iluminado artificialmente, gracias a la noche que ya había descendido. Observó los establecimientos, las casas, las señales de transito, las múltiples personas a transitando a su alrededor y nada pareció fuera de lo común.

Era consciente de que Midorima-kun estaba preguntándole algo al capitán justo adelante y aun así parecía estar escuchando sus voces desde la lejanía, levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscurecido y pretendió contar las pocas estrellas que resplandecían sobre ese extenso manto negro cuando algo llamó su atención...

Color en un mundo monocromático o blanco y negro en un lugar con demasiado color.

Una chaqueta blanca con rayas negras y rojas –risas y alegría, la voz de una muchacha gritándole a todo cuanto se le pusiera enfrente, una gran familia…

"Seirin" Atinó a leer de entre los letras pintadas en las chaquetas de todo aquel equipo. Vio a un hombre de lentes ser atosigado por uno más alto y con mejor disposición, los pilares de aquella gran familia, sin duda. Vio a un equipo feliz y energizado, hablando entre ellos y haciendo bromas como hermanos. Y al final, casi de último vio a un hombre de facciones finas y cabello negro con un lunar cerca del ojo, sonreír sinceramente mientras gritaba algo que a Kuroko le pareció era un nombre.

"Taiga" Repitió de nuevo aquel curioso personaje.

Kuroko le contempló una vez más antes de voltear hacia la dirección en la que gritaba, ladeando la cabeza-

Unos ojos rojos se cruzaron con los suyos y Kuroko creyó encontrar aquello que siempre buscaba en las calles, el color o la falta de él, el brillo del cielo…

El joven pelirrojo aminoró la velocidad de su caminata para verle de vuelta con las cejas fruncidas y el labio enfurruñado. "Taiga" Escuchó una vez mas y luego esa persona respondió de vuelta un "Ya voy, Tatsu, che" Y se apresuró hacia el otro y todo termino tan rápido como había comenzado.

Kuroko observó despegadamente las espaldas de los jugadores numero once y diez de _Seirin_ alejarse y murmuró débilmente "¿Kagami-kun?" El nombre sonaba desconocido en sus labios y estaba seguro que jamás había conocido a aquella persona, entonces porque se sentían tan…

"Tetsu" Kuroko desvió su rostro al sentir los dedos de Aomine-kun sobre la piel de sus mejías.

Aomine bufó disfrazando el punzante dolor en el pecho al sentir el rechazo de su sombra con enojo. "No planeaba hacerte nada" Masculló entre dientes.

"Seirin" Pronunció lentamente el mas bajo –no notando como todos los otros ya los habían dejado atrás o el hecho de que Aomine hubiese regresado por el… aun después de todo-

"Seirin, ¿Qué sabes de Seirin?" Repitió el menor con una mirada suplicante, transparente y adolorida.

Aomine se encogió de hombros. "No mucho, son nuevos y lograron llegar a la copa de invierno"

"¿Jugaremos contra ellos?" Preguntó con ansiedad y un poco de esperanza.

"Probablemente" Respondió la luz sin mucho animo.

.

.

Kagami se inclinó para amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatos, mientras escuchaba a la entrenadora discutir con el capitán los últimos detalles para el partido que jugarían. "Rakuzan es prácticamente indestructible con toda la generación de los milagros como titulares, pero tenemos esperanza con Kagami y Himuro, tu y Kiyoshi hagan su parte también y será posible una victoria"

"¿Listo Taiga?" Preguntó Tatsuya justo a su lado.

Kagami asintió levemente con una sonrisa enorme. "No sabrán que los golpeo, vamos a destruir a la tan famosa generación milagrosa, Tatsu" Dijo, levantando su puño para juntarlo con el de su pareja.

Himuro le sonrió y devolvió el gesto.

"A pelear Seirin" Este era el momento decisivo, Seirin, Tatsu y el serian los mejores de todo Japón.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

No pues esta idea la tenia ya desde hacia bastante, y si también se me ocurrió por una pic que vi por ahí con Kuroko con el Kiseki y Kagami con Seirin, y Kuroko ve asi detenidamente a Kagami pero este no se da cuenta… ni siquiera lo reconoce…

No sé si se da a entender esta viñeta y lo que quise transmitir en ella (¿?) o no pero pues si quería escribirla. Esta compilación de historias, Claroscuro, la actualizo semanal por si alguien no se ha fijado, solo que no tengo fecha (día especifico para hacerlo) ahora con mi otra tabla sera igual siempre un cap por semana así que van a verme mas por acá XD

Ya casi llego a los diez capítulos de esta tabla, entonces solo me faltarían veinte mas para terminar…

Recuerden visitar kisekinosedai lj

.

¿Review?


	8. A su lado

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 20, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). A su lado.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko o algo así. Y Tetsuya # 2.

**Reseña: **Y aun así no tenia la _voluntad_ necesaria para alejarse –sus manos que se encontraban amarradas al poste de su propia cama con un listón de ceda, celeste pálido parecían burlarse de él y su situación.

**Género:** General, Humor y Romance (?).

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **BL.

**Rating_: _**. . .

2/08/2012

.

Kagami gruñó por lo bajo –mordiendo la almohada y ardiendo en vergüenza. Y quizás esta no fuera la manera más acertada de gastar su cumpleaños… que va lejos de serla…

Y aun así no tenia la _voluntad_ necesaria para alejarse –sus manos que se encontraban amarradas al poste de su propia cama con un listón de ceda, celeste pálido parecían burlarse de él y su situación. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y a su cuerpo comenzar a sudar por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando-

Gimió roncamente aun con su boca jadeante y un hilo de saliva resbalando sobre su piel y la almohada.

Suspiró débilmente con los ojos un tanto cristalizados –y una sensación de mareo apabullante-

Quizás estaba pronto a desvanecerse…

Y es que como le hubiera encantado en realidad perder la conciencia, pero no sucedió. El pequeño Tetsuya # 2, ladró nuevamente aun revoloteando sobre su pie justo en la punta de la cama y el volvió a estremecerse de terror –mordiendo el condenado almohadón para acallar su grito de terror al saberse incapaz de escapar la cercanía de la horrible bestia.

Luego de que todos los miembros de _Seirin _le desearan un feliz cumpleaños luego de finalizar el entrenamiento y partieran un pastel preparado especialmente por Mitobe-senpai para la ocasión, Kuroko había decidido que celebrarían el resto del día en el departamento del mayor.

Y en resumidas cuentas Taiga estaba aquí amarrado esperando a que Kuroko terminara de decorar su obsequio y una comida especial por su cumpleaños y con Tetsu # 2, vigilando para que no intentara escabullirse y arruinar la sorpresa.

"Seria un problema para mi que Kagami-kun viniera a ver lo que intento prepara porque entonces ya no seria una sorpresa" El sexto jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros había explicado tan monótonamente como siempre, a excepción de un extraño brillo en su mirada que Kagami había estado aprendiendo a interpretar como emoción.

Tetsuya # 2 había ladrado exaltado y luego ambos, amo y perro, le habían visto con esos ojos celestes tan parecidos…

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun" Escuchó levemente, abriendo los ojos algo desorientado.

Kuroko se encontraba inclinado observándole quietamente con algo parecido a una sonrisa sobre sus labios –y quizás fueron los últimos rayos la luz entrando por la ventana justo detrás de la espalda del mas bajo, quizás fue su mente adormilada, quizás solo el sentimiento cálido en su pecho al ver a Kuroko a su lado…

"Gracias" Murmuró el pelirrojo con los ojos medio abiertos y la voz un tanto sosegada. "Gracias por enseñarme a cuidar de aquello que realmente significa algo"

_C-cuidar de ti y todo Seirin…_

Sus parpados cansados no resistieron mas y regresó al estado letárgico inicial aun con Kuroko contemplándole sorprendido.

.

.

Kuroko recogió lentamente la cena que había preparado y la depositó en contenedores persevantes, guardándola en la refrigeradora del dueño del departamento. Se aseguró de limpiar bien la cocina en donde había trabajado –aunque realmente no hubiera hecho ningún tipo de desorden-

Y luego depositó el presente cuidadosamente empacado de rojo brillante sobre la mesa de centro junto con una nota de felicitación.

Llamó a Tetsuya # 2, quietamente y se acercó una ultima vez a ver a Kagami-kun desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Su perro obedeció a su llamado inmediatamente con el listón celeste del que el pelirrojo había intentado librarse toda la tarde en su boca.

Claro que el pequeño perro había estado intentando hacer eso desde el inicio –porque le tenia un cariño muy especial al pelirrojo y a pesar de que Kuroko le había ordenado vigilarle, el cachorro tenia otras prioridades, el problema había sido que Kagami no le había dejado acercarse mas haya que a su pie y hasta ahora con el _gigante_ dormido había logrado desatarle-

Kuroko recogió el listón de la boca del cachorro y se lo amarro en una pata. Luego apagó la luz de la habitación y sacó al cachorro de ella.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Kagami-kun" Dijo volteando hacia la persona que dormía plácidamente en medio de aquella gigantesca cama-

[_En verdad me alegro de que existas…_]

.

* * *

**N/A: **

Primero que nada, Feliz cumpleaños Kagami Taiga –eres una monada-

Y luego, he de decirles que me ha costado horrores escribir esto, de hecho mi inspiración se esta poniendo terca y solo quiere escribir una cosa a la que me rehuso rotundamente. . . dicha cosa tiene que ver con Kise, Aomine, una niña pequeña de cabello azul muy linda y rebelde, toda una prodigio de basketball, Haizaki, M-preg y mucho angst. . .

Si gana, que espero que no… por ahí verán el resultado…

Y luego mi inspiración de reserva (¿?) anda enganchada como siempre –solo que mas ahora con los artbooks y las próximas ovas- con Saiyuki y Wild adapter. . .

Si no lo han visto, o no lo conocen o nada, yo les recomiendo que se lean ambos mangas –son excelentes y mis favoritos-

Volviendo al tema, de la viñeta… espero que les haya gustado, quedo algo débil,

Quería transmitir algo profundo y por ello quedo extraño esto y aparte y-yo sé que nadie mal pensó nada al principio verdad (¿?)

. . . Aunque esa era mi intención. . .

Kisekinosedai lj les espera-

.

¿Review?


	9. Promesas

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 29, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Promesas.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko. Implicado, Kagami/Himuro & Aomine/Kuroko.

**Reseña: **"Kagami-kun" Te llama porque quiere toda tu atención y tu estas divagando en algunas promesas que piensas serán imposibles de romper.

**Género:** General, angst, y Romance.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **BL. Continuación de _Antes del amanecer._

**Rating: **PG.

.

"No me rendiré" Kuroko te ve con convicción –esa mirada segura y determinada, celeste brillante, el color del cielo, esos ojos que gritan sed de pelea y sed de victoria, esos ojos que… admitámoslo siempre te han encantado-

"Nunca has sido bueno es eso" Le dices rascándote el cuello incomodo.

"Kagami-kun" Te llama porque quiere toda tu atención y tu estas divagando en algunas promesas que piensas serán imposibles de romper.

Le ves y maldición –como te odias en ese momento, porque tienes veintiséis años y aun te sientes como un adolecente extraño cuando tu mirada y la suya se encuentran. Es ese mismo sentimiento de antaño que desgraciadamente no parece haber disminuido, tu corazón aun se acelera al reconocerle y tus mejías ya están ardiendo por ello.

"No me rendiré hasta que aceptes ser mi compañero de por vida" Te dice seriamente mientras su expresión permanece apacible.

"Kuroko" Comienzas, porque esto es insensato y tu autoproclamado _príncipe azul_ ha llegado muy tarde. "Sabes que estoy casado"

El asiente lentamente –sus puños se han cerrado. "Existen los divorcios" Y como siempre directo al grano.

Suspiras.

La verdad es que si hace tres meses alguien te hubiera dicho que tu antigua _sombra_ planeaba aparecerse por el parque por el cual sales a correr todos los días para declararte que aun te ama y que no tomara un no por respuesta, inclusive sabiendo que tu ya estas comprometido, bueno… tu jamás lo hubieras creído.

"Yo no voy a divorciarme de Tatsu" Le respondes en un tono quieto, bajando la mirada hasta tus zapatos. Tu matrimonio realmente no ha sido la mejor experiencia de tu vida pero has tratado, ambos Tatsuya y tú se han esforzado por hacerlo funcionar y le prometiste amor de por vida en el registro, en las buenas y en las malas y esas cosas, nunca has roto una promesa y no empezaras con esta.

"Hare que cambies de opinión" Te responde y hace tantos años que no le vez, desde aquel día en el aeropuerto-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te casaste con Aomine o algo así? Quieres preguntarle, de hecho siempre quisiste preguntarle eso, si tu eras solo un remplazo, si algún día sus sentimientos hacia ti serian como esos que guardaba por el de cabello azul. Huiste antes de llegar a ese punto, y ahora que lo analizas Kuroko te lo dijo justo antes de partir. "Huyes de mi" y sin embargo no huías de el sino de una respuesta que podría quebrarte desde adentro-

Kuroko Tetsuya fue tu primer amor y siempre has querido olvidarle para continuar con tu vida sin lograrlo. Aomine Daiki fue el primer amor de Kuroko y ahora tú entiendes que la respuesta que buscabas y rehuías a la vez es la que siempre sospechaste.

Niegas con la cabeza. "Ha sido bueno verte pero ya debo irme" Tatsuya te esta esperando para desayunar.

Es tu voluntad contra tu instinto –giras los pies y comienzas a caminar con las manos entre los bolsillos de tu ropa deportiva, la cadena colgando de tu cuello ahora con dos anillos se mueve junto contigo.

No llegas muy lejos, su mano ha detenido tu muñeca.

"Kagami-kun" Te llama y tú volteas.

"Lo prometo" Te dice y sabes que hará hasta lo imposible por cumplir con su palabra –como cuando estaban en secundaria y prometió hacerte el numero uno de Japón, el mejor de todos.

Tragas duro y en esa mañana tan soleada y perfecta procuras olvidar que de hecho Kuroko valora las promesas aun mas que tu-

.

* * *

**N/A: **

B-bueno esto no salió como yo quería (¿?) Pero la inspiración me golpeo con un mazo luego de ver el capitulo diecinueve –fue muy chistoso de hecho que todas en tumblr estaban gritando por Kiyoshi y solo yo andaba pensando… "Kagami eres perfección y hermosura" XD

Pero bueno, esta viñeta se la había prometido a Violet-Onigiri que comento en un review que le hubiera gustado ver como seguía la historia con la misma línea argumental que utilice en _después del amanecer._

Y también ya tengo en proceso el capitulo diez de _Claroscuro_, mi musa se inspiro al menos para esta viñeta y la siguiente. Entre otras cosas, el Ao/Kise me encanta, me fascina y realmente no creí que ha tanta gente le gustara la pareja como para leer y comentar la tabla que cree de ellos, fue sorprendente ver que esa pareja tiene bastante seguidores así en el fandom en español –acerca de esa tabla tengo algunas ideas por ahí y quizás no he querido escribir de ellos porque me aterra que queden muy ooc, que por cierto espero que aquí en esta Kagami no le haya parecido demasiado pues igual ooc.

Y otra cosa aunque mi musa ya ande alocándose nuevamente… estoy por entrar a exámenes otra vez así que… tardare en actualizar al menos dos semanas-

En verdad agradezco los review que recibo, son muy emotivos y me ayudan con la inspiración-

Kisekinosedai lj les espera-

.

¿Review?


	10. Frente al espejo

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 14, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Frente al espejo.

**Paring: **(Kind of) Kagami/Kuroko & Aomine/Kuroko.

**Reseña: **El gato rayado solía ir hasta buscarle al trabajo y luego le acompañaba todo el trayecto de regreso a casa –para ser un felino de su especie, Taiga parecía demasiado leal.

**Género:** General, angst, y muchas metaforas.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Au. Gatitos.

**Rating: **PG.

.

**i.**

Kuroko Tetsuya es una persona con metas claras en su vida –con objetivos establecidos y voluntad de acero para cumplirlos. Y por eso Kuroko no suele arrepentirse de sus decisiones ni de sus esfuerzos. Momoi le ha dicho que es una persona poco complicada con una actitud muy franca y practica.

Y quizás es así…

Pero algunas veces, algunas veces Kuroko quisiera cambiar sus acciones pasadas y retroceder los engranes del reloj.

Daiki fue una sorpresa inesperada pero bienvenida, por aquel entonces Kuroko no solía tener mucho tiempo disponible para cualquier otra actividad fuera del jardín de niños. Como maestro Tetsuya dejaba toda su energía con sus estudiantes y nada más.

No fue un día especial, ahora que su apartamento se siente tan extremadamente vacío es capaz de recordarlo con claridad. Fue una tarde de verano justo al regresar del trabajo que le vio, echado en su puerta como si hubiese sido dueño de aquel reducido espacio solo por estar ahí.

Kuroko había parpadeado sorprendido sin saber muy bien como proceder –siempre había preferido a perros sobre gatos, aunque suponía que eso no haría mayor diferencia para el enorme felino estacionado en su puerta.

Un gato callejero sin duda.

.

**ii.**

El gato al final se estanco en la casa como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí –y dado que algo en la postura confiada de aquel ágil gato de pelaje negro azulado siempre le hacia sonreír, Kuroko no tuvo mas remedio que dejarle estar.

La comida especial para mascota y los juguetes –junto con el cojín para dormir fueron llenando la sala de poco en poco sin que el fuera consiente de ello, hasta que un día en el receso del trabajo, Momoi le pregunto si planeaba nombrar a su huésped y hacerle un collar de pertenencia.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza con la expresión tan en blanco como de costumbre. "Es un gato callejero, puede irse cuando le plazca" Le explicó paciente a su amiga.

Ella le frunció las cejas un poco preocupada. "Pero te has encariñado con el"

"Puede hacer lo que quiera" Repitió educadamente dando por terminada aquella conversación y regresando a su salón lleno de alumnos inquietos y ansiosos.

Esa misma noche a pesar de todo Kuroko cedió, levantó al gato de su cojín a pesar de la protesta emitida por este al ser molestado en medio de su siesta y lo deposito justo sobre sus piernas mientras se sentaba en el sillón y buscaba algo que ver en el televisor.

Nunca había querido acercarse tanto al gato por el acuerdo consigo mismo acerca de dejarle ser libre, un callejero de paso.

Esa noche rompió su promesa, le brindó cariño –acariciándole detrás de las orejas y el sedoso cabello negro- y un nombre.

Daiki resulto ser mucho mas amigable de lo que él hubiera supuesto, Kuroko debía admitir que era un gato perezoso y bastante engreído pero por alguna razón a el jamás le hacia desplantes mientras que ha todos los amigos que solían visitarle les rechinaba los dientes.

Pasaron dos años y luego de eso Kuroko decidió mandar a hacerle un collar con su nombre… al tercer año Daiki se marchó.

.

**iii.**

Kuroko bostezó con cansancio, preparándose para un nuevo día en el jardín de niños. Hizo su rutina habitual y hasta tuvo tiempo de bañar a Tatsu # 2 –un regalo de Momoi al verle tan deprimido por el abandono de Daiki. "Prefieres los perros de todos modos" Le había dicho sonriendo débilmente mientras le entregaba al pequeño perro.

El día en la guardería fue tranquilo con la visita de Akashi como única novedad –solo necesitaba unos papeles que Momoi guardaba desde secundaria.

Kuroko regresó a casa un poco cansado, intentando escapar de las enormes gotas de agua que habían comenzado a plagar todo Tokio. Al entrar su casa estaba oscura y un tanto fría pero quizás eso no era novedad.

Se adentró con cautela a encender las luces cuando le escuchó… un leve maullido, un ruido conocido. Encendió las luces de inmediato y le buscó con algo como esperanza latiendo en su pecho, Tetsu # 2 era especial pero por la póliza del barrio en el que vivía no había sido capaz de mantenerlo consigo –por eso Momoi había aceptado cuidarle en las noches mientras él le vigilaba de día-

Efectivamente en su sala si se encontraba un gato, pero no era Daiki. Kuroko se acercó con cuidado al felino desconfiado que no paraba de recorrer todo el lugar –a diferencia de su callejero extraviado este gato era blanco con rayas naranjas asimilando un pequeño tigre.

El gato en cuestión traía collar y nombre: _Taiga._

Así que Tetsuya asumió que estaba extraviado y lo anuncio al servicio de animales. Le dejo quedarse en el cojín de Daiki y le alimentó con la comida vieja que había quedado del mismo.

Los juguetes luego de un año se habían deteriorado, pero Taiga pareció conformarse con lo que encontró y Kuroko no intervino en ello.

Al contrario de Daiki, Taiga parecía nunca cansarse, durmiendo solo lo necesario y siempre buscándole para que le acariciara como era debido.

El único parecido entre ambos era la terquedad característica de aquellos que sabían cuidarse solos pero decidían brindarle a alguien la oportunidad de amarles.

.

**iv.**

Kuroko suspiró frustrado por la insistencia de _Taiga_, francamente su corazón no resistiría el mismo deslace dos veces así que con el segundo minino realmente solo se limitaba a cuidarle como si hubiese sido refugio para animales –altamente impersonal.

Pero Taiga no se la dejo fácil.

El gato rayado solía ir hasta buscarle al trabajo y luego le acompañaba todo el trayecto de regreso a casa –para ser un felino de su especie, Taiga parecía demasiado leal.

Claro que el amigable gato que ronroneaba en su puerta todas las mañanas del sábado con energía –rascando la madera para despertarle con animo, tenia mas talentos de los que Tetsuya hubiera podido imaginar.

Taiga parecía saber cuando él se encontraba triste o nostálgico rememorando viejos tiempos de secundaria o la silueta de Daiki recostada en el balcón de su ventanal y por eso el gato hacia todo lo posible por animarle llegando hasta el extremo de arañarle una vez –quizás sus métodos eran un poco ortodoxos y torpes pero Kuroko entendía que su preocupación era sincera.

Pasados los días, aquel pintoresco gato llegó hasta el extremo de escabullirse dentro de su cuarto –haciéndose lugar al pie de la cama con la intención de quedarse ahí todas las noches.

Taiga alejó la soledad un poco y aunque algunas veces a Kuroko le parecía ver un gato negro al pie de su cama en lugar del rayado –el pequeño tigre nunca parecía desanimarse.

A los cuatro meses de que su anuncio de un gato extraviado fuese publicado y nadie llegara a reclamarle, Tetsuya entendió que Taiga había llegado para quedarse –quizás el gato era mas parecido a Daiki de lo que a él le hubiese gustado pero aun así siempre habían pequeñas diferencias entre ambos.

La principal siendo que Taiga parecía estar dispuesto a ganarse su corazón y trabajar duro por ello mientras que Daiki simplemente lo había tomado sin preguntar y sin mucho esfuerzo.

.

**v.**

Luego de un año con Taiga a su lado Kuroko decidió rendirse. Le cambió el viejo collar por uno mas nuevo pero decidió dejarle el nombre; le compró un nuevo cojín que al contrario al anterior fue a posicionarse justo al pie de su cama y le cambió la marca de la comida a una que parecía agradarle mas.

Muy al contrario de como ocurrió con Daiki, Taiga no esperó a que él le cargara y posicionara en sus piernas como muestra final de aceptación –en una noche fría de invierno Taiga simplemente saltó a su regazo y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, restregándose contra el y brindándole cuanto calor era capaz de otorgarle con su pequeño cuerpo.

Taiga no era Daiki pero Kuroko lo quería de todos modos.

.

**vi.**

Luego de seis años Kuroko incluso olvidó la forma particular de los destellantes ojos azules de Daiki y su pelaje negro.

Taiga se quedó con el y pronto el pequeño tigre fue tan parte suya como un brazo o una pierna hasta que una mañana nuevamente de verano Daiki regresó.

Kuroko les encontró al llegar del trabajo, ambos luchaban con garras y aullidos en su sala –Taiga habiendo sido domesticado por tanto tiempo llevaba la desventaja en contra del gato callejero teniendo mas heridas que Daiki.

Tetsuya al ver la escena se apresuró a separarles –no temiendo ser aruñado, sabiendo que ambos serian incapaces de hacerle daño-

Recogió a Taiga del suelo cargándole con cuidado y pegándole contra su pecho en intentó de calmarle –le acarició con cuidado y le deposito en el sillón mientras buscaba desinfectante y vendas para las heridas.

Luego de haber terminado se volteó hacia donde Daiki permanecía inmóvil –un poco menos dañado pero igualmente herido.

Al final su mano se quedó estrechada a la mitad –Kuroko no tuvo el valor para tocarle y brevemente luego de aquello Daiki giró y brincó fuera de su alcanza otra ves, y en esta ocasión para jamás volver.

_Kuroko Tetsuya es una persona con metas claras en su vida –con objetivos establecidos y voluntad de acero para cumplirlos. Y por eso Kuroko no suele arrepentirse de sus decisiones ni de sus esfuerzos. Momoi le ha dicho que es una persona poco complicada con una actitud muy franca y practica. _

_Y quizás es así…_

_Pero algunas veces, algunas veces Kuroko quisiera cambiar sus acciones pasadas y retroceder los engranes del reloj. _

En aquel momento le hubiese gustado al menos lograr despedirse.

Taiga maulló por su atención luego de eso y Kuroko sintió a su corazón sanar un poco más gracias a él.

.

* * *

**N/A: **

¿Como fue que surgió esta idea tan extraña? Pues… hay una imagen por ahí con Kuroko descansando entre una pantera y un tigre, quería escribir algo sobre eso hacia bastante tiempo ya, so here we are.

Y entre otras cosas quiero TakaMido! Y mas Thorki, sip de los Avengers y Thor de marvel (que es lo que me ha estado entreteniendo desde hace varias semanas ya, y francamente me fascina.)

.

¿Review?


	11. Inicios

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Bonus. Inicios.

**Paring: **(Kind of) Kagami/Kuroko & Kiseki no Sedai/Kuroko.

**Reseña: **Y quizás por un tiempo fuiste feliz –paletas de helado y sesiones de estudio- pero ahora no perteneces más ahí, nunca más.

**Género:** Gen.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Post-anime finale, situado al final del capitulo veinticinco del anime

**Rating: **PG.

.

.

"En el invierno habrá guerra" Kagami te dice con convicción y sabes que cumplirá con su palabra. Esta parada es solo un lapso y luego ustedes serán el equipo vencedor –y esa victoria lejos de saber a cenizas como solía saber en Teikko, sabrá a días soleados, esperanza y risas reflejadas en el cielo infinitamente azul sobre sus cabezas.

Y crees en Seirin tanto como crees en tu luz y en ti mismo.

Los horóscopos y los tiros de tres puntos. Los dulces y una defensa impenetrable. Las fotografías de revista y las mejores copias de jugadas. Un amor al basquetbol tan grande como el talento para jugarlo y finalmente la táctica para el _Shogi _y el ojo del emperador.

Y quizás por un tiempo fuiste feliz –paletas de helado y sesiones de estudio- pero ahora no perteneces más ahí, nunca más.

"Es tiempo de dejarlo ir" Murmuras para ti mismo pero aun así Kagami es capaz de escucharte, te mira con una ceja arqueada a modo de pregunta pero tu decides ignorarle.

Simple mente niegas con la cabeza y entiendes que cosas como tan amargas como los finales siempre van acompañadas de nuevos inicios.

.

* * *

**N/A: **

Era **_necesario_ **para mí escribir esto, luego de ver el final del anime-

.

¿Review?


	12. Cristal

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Bonus. Cristal.

**Paring:** Kagami/Kuroko + Aomine.

**Reseña: **Como resplandeciente cristal, tan transparente y sincero, tan condenadamente gentil que es segador. Vivo y brillante, Kagami_ hace feliz a esa persona_ y Daiki puede vivir con ello.

**Género:** Gen.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Post-manga 189.

**Rating: **PG.

.

.

Y Aomine quiere reírse ante la ironía –lento y largo, un tipo de burla socarrona, porque de no ser el destino ¿A quien mas podrían culpar?

"Nunca fui yo" Y no ve problema en encogerse de hombros ante la atónita mirada de Satsuki -ambos recluidos en una mesa de Maji y con comida humeante enfrente. "Kagami Taiga es su verdadera luz"

Como resplandeciente cristal, tan transparente y sincero, tan condenadamente gentil que es segador. Vivo y brillante, Kagami_ hace feliz a esa persona_ y Daiki puede vivir con ello, quizás él no es la mejor opción para acarrear juicios en cuanto a lo que Tetsu necesita pero si el idiota pelirrojo es todo lo que su antiguan sombra requiere para estar en paz, entonces Aomine jugara todo lo que tiene para hacerles entender que es lo que ambos siempre han estado esperando.

Solo ellos contra el mundo y nada más, el numero diez y once de Seirin.

"¿Dai-chan?" Satsuki frunce los labios.

El simplemente niega con la cabeza. "No me pasa nada"

"No entiendo tu lógica" La chica suspira rendida, jamás sabrá que hacer con su extraño mejor amigo.

"Nah," Aomine mueve las manos para cortarle importancia al asunto y juguetea con lo que queda de su plato. "Estará bien"

.

* * *

**N/A: **

Es cierto ha pasado tiempo y yo he dejado esta compilación un poco descuidada, habiendo terminado los primeros diez capítulos de la tabla y dejando de lado los faltantes veinte. Pero mi amor por el fandom aun esta ardiendo, justo como mi amor para el Kaga/Kuro, para los que aun me acompañan prometo agarrar ritmo de nuevo con la actualización, después de todo mi amada OTP lo merece.

Y ahora con el capitulo 189 es como si Fujimaki declarara cual es su pareja favorita XD –lo siento Ao/Kuro fans… les debió de haber dolido-

.

Sus Reviews me inspiran a continuar tambien, asi que nos leemos.


	13. Un mal consejo

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 28, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Un mal consejo.

**Paring:** Kagami/Kuroko + Kiyoshi/Hyuuga

**Reseña: **"Lo que me lleva a suponer que quizás nuestro plan de mil hamburguesas a cambio de la inocencia de Kagami-kun no sea tan acertado" Añadió dirigiéndose a Kuroko.

**Género:** Romance, Humor.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **

**Rating: **PG 13.

.

.

"No creo que esto sea comible, Kuroko" Kagami enarcó una ceja mientras inspeccionaba sospechosamente la caja de almuerzo que Kuroko le había traído por parte de Riko. "¿Y si es para Hyuuga-senpai porque me le manda a mi primero y encima le adjunta una carta de confesión?"

Kuroko le contempló silenciosamente unos segundos luego de responder. "Porque Kagami-kun es muy bueno cocinando"

Al menos aun estaban en receso y por ende eran libres de hacer lo que se les antojara (que luego con el toque del timbre, el maestro les recriminaba por la falta de atención) ambos novatos de primer año se encontraban parados frente al escritorio del mayor.

"No," Kagami negó con la cabeza moviendo un poco la caja de almuerzo que reposaba en su pupitre. "Yo solo cocino por necesidad y realmente nunca he entendido la costumbre japonesa de regalarle un almuerzo a la persona que bueno…"

Kagami se rascó el cuello, comenzando a avergonzarse.

"Kagami-kun suele prepararme el almuerzo todos los días," Kuroko se encogió de hombros como si no estuviese hablando de alguien parado justo enfrente de suyo. "pero aun no me a permitido desvirgarl-"

"¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!" Berreó el pelirrojo con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza.

"La verdad" Musitó la sombra tan en blanco como siempre.

Kagami negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y gruñendo como un ermitaño murmuró para si mismo "¿Por qué estoy saliendo con una persona tan desvergonzada?"

"Porque me amas…" Tetsuya le ofreció como respuesta con un brillo extraño resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

Kagami suspiró derrotado –sus mejías rivalizando en color con un tomate- "¿Crees que la entrenadora en verdad ama al capitán?"

Kuroko asintió levemente.

"Arreglaremos el almuerzo," Kagami anunció poco convencido. "y luego lo entregaremos al capitán esperando que el devuelva sus sentimientos"

.

.

"Uh, gracias" Murmuró inseguro el capitán de Seirin al recibir la dichosa caja de almuerzo.

Kuroko y Kagami le vieron expectantes.

Hyuuga-senpai abrió la carta antes de comenzar a degustar la comida y la leyó ávidamente. Kagami frunció levemente el seño al notar como su capitán comenzaba a palidecer cada vez más, el pobre alumno de tercero parecía a punto de caer muerto en su escritorio.

"K-Kiyoshi" Y de pronto el capitán ya no era mas el capitán si no un monstruo sin nombre, totalmente sonrojado. "Bastardo, bastardo, mil veces… ¿y ustedes mocosos que me ven?"

.

"Quizás no debí aconsejarle a Kiyoshi que pidiera disculpas por robarle a Hyuuga su primer beso" Musitó Riko pensativa. "Lo que me lleva a suponer que quizás nuestro plan de mil hamburguesas a cambio de la inocencia de Kagami-kun no sea tan acertado" Añadió dirigiéndose a Kuroko.

La sombra pareció descorazonarse un poco ante aquella trágica epifanía –aunque su semblante pareciera el mismo-

Y Kagami, bueno Kagami simplemente vociferó un agudo. "¿Qué tipo de consejo es ese?"

… aunque nadie pareció escucharle.

.

* * *

**N/A: **

Sus Reviews me inspiran a continuar tambien, asi que nos leemos.


	14. Bienvenida

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 08, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Bienvenida.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko

**Reseña: **"Creo que no podemos quejarnos de nada. Ha sido una buena vida _Kagami-kun_" Comentó Kuroko revisando una caja de fotografías bastante viejas.

**Género:** Romance, intento de Humor.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Fluff to the max XD. Y no se.

**Rating**_**: **_PG 13.

.

.

.

"Creo que no podemos quejarnos de nada. Ha sido una buena vida _Kagami-kun_" Comentó Kuroko revisando una caja de fotografías bastante viejas. Siendo su mayoría de cuando aún cursaban la secundaria en Seirin –pequeños momentos congelados en el tiempo, reflejando sentimientos vivos y traslucidos en la superficie brillante de la fotografía-

"Tú has sido lo mejor de todo claro" Kuroko añadió tan en blanco como siempre, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia la fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos –un simple retrato de ambos en lo que antes fuera el restaurante _Maji_-

"Aun reciento que hayan cerrado el restaurante donde sucedió nuestra primera cita, y deja ya el _Kagami-kun_ hace años que no me llamas así" Respondió el pelirrojo algo agitado.

Kuroko asintió quietamente ante esto.

"_Maji_ me hace pensar en hamburguesas" Añadió posteriormente posicionándose al lado de Kuroko en el sillón. "Tengo hambre"

Kuroko giró para verle con un destejo de diversión en los ojos. "Pero aún no hemos desempacado nada más que esta caja. Te has vuelto perezoso con los años, _Taiga_"

Kagami se encogió de hombros. "Es que han sido muchos años ya"

Algo en Kuroko pareció suavizarse al escuchar aquello. "Muchos" Reafirmó.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó el más alto esperanzado. "¿Comemos?"

"Las fotografías no se verán solas, _Kagami-kun_" Respondió juguetonamente en un tono totalmente plano. Kagami lo sabía claro, que su esposo estaba teniendo el minuto de su vida molestándole.

"Te dejare manosearme justo aquí, si aceptas" Propuso con una expresión neutra –y el rostro levemente coloreado-

Kuroko retiró la atención de las fotografías y la dirigió hacia su consorte –la mente totalmente concentrada en su próxima pregunta- "¿Qué tanto?"

Kagami tragó duro –Kuroko era una regateador letal- "Lo que quieras excepto…" Movió sus manos gesticulando torpemente hacia su parte trasera. "Takemi estará aquí pronto y no quiero que-"

"¿Nos encuentre así?"

Taiga asintió resignado.

"Takemi entendería la situación," Comenzó Kuroko pacientemente. "al contrario de lo que piensas, ella se preocuparía mucho si sus _oto-chans _ya no hicieran ese tipo de cosas. Cosas de gente aún enamorada"

"Tetsuya" Gruñó extremadamente mortificado con el corazón latiéndole como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

"Me cobrare luego" Musitó con una leve sonrisa.

Kagami suspiró. "Será una buena inauguración de nuestra nueva casa"

"Pero mientras el momento llega," Kuroko depositó todas las fotografías de vuelta en su lugar y luego giró el rostro nuevamente –acercándose lentamente a Kagami-

"Bienvenido a casa" Murmuró luego de aquel pequeño beso.

_"Tadaima"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**N/A: **

**.**

Y pues eso. Para aclarar dudas, aquí le calculo unos cuarenta años a cada uno, tienen una hija muy mona (No pregunten como nació) y aún están tontamente enamorados… ¿Qué, porque?

Pues sencillo, es mi OTP, y aunque se me valla la inspiración siempre logran hacer que vuelva a ellos.

Exijo más KagaKuro en el mundo-

.

Sus Reviews me inspiran a continuar tambien, asi que nos leemos.


	15. Palabras prestadas

**°..CLAROSCURO...°**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 01, tabla ilusoria (30 vicios). Palabras prestadas.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko

**Reseña:** Parpadeó constantemente intentando descifrar lo que los labios del otro parecían estar articulando atreves del cristal. La mirada de Kuroko era serena, sumamente templada –y hasta quizás en aquel momento permanecía sin su brillo normal-

**Género:** Romance, mucho fluff y sap y seeeh caries.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Ya menciones las caries (?)

**Rating**_**: **_PG.

.

.

.

Parpadeó constantemente intentando descifrar lo que los labios del otro parecían estar articulando atreves del cristal. La mirada de Kuroko era serena, sumamente templada –y hasta quizás en aquel momento permanecía sin su brillo normal-

Solo sus labios seguían moviéndose. Kagami se detuvo a la mitad de las gradas de abordaje no importándole la fila que traía atrás, para poder finalmente descifrar lo que Kuroko había estado murmurándole todo el rato tras la ventana de espera que se utilizaba para la mayoría de la gente que veía despegar el avión que se llevaba a sus seres amados fuera de aquel país.

Al final no logró entender, suspiró y levantó su mano en forma de despedida; Kuroko murmuró una última palabra y pegó su mano al cristal devolviendo el gesto. Kagami asintió y siguió con su abordaje, en realidad no era como si jamás fuera volver, estaría en America tan solo lo que duraran las vacaciones de verano –sus padres habían insistido en aquello- regresaría a tiempo para reanudar sus estudios en invierno aquí en Japón.

Aun así…

Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada sintiéndose algo avergonzado aunque negándose a aceptarlo claro (ya sentado en el asiento que le correspondía del gigantesco avión) abrió su celular y escribió un pequeño mensaje.

Luego lo borro, y lo escribió nuevamente. Notando que el nuevo mensaje aun no le agradaba del todo, volvió a borrarle y luego a rescribirle… este proceso se repitió varias veces hasta que se rindió frustrado y escribió lo que le pareció más sincero aunque sonara sumamente torpe. Era catorce de febrero después de todo.

Kagami releyó el mensaje una última vez y luego oprimió el botón de envió.

.

.

Aun murmurando para sí mismo las palabras que no había podido –sabido cómo- decirle de frente a Kagami-kun, y con la mano todavía apoyada sobre el vidrio, escuchó a su celular sonar con alerta de mensaje.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, desbloqueó la pantalla táctil y oprimió la opción de abrir. Sus ojos se agrandaron súbitamente ante aquel texto proveniente de Kagami, haciéndole agarrar fuertemente el celular y apoyar su cabeza contra el cristal.

Su respiración se cortó y no se hayo en valor de mandar una respuesta.

En realidad fue hasta mucho después, en el día blanco que encontró las palabras correctas –esas mismas que había querido decir antes de que su luz se marchara a América-

Ahora al final las tenía –las había tomado prestadas de un libro efectivamente pero eran como en verdad se sentía-

Aquel catorce de marzo, Kagami afín obtuvo su respuesta-

.

_Cuando miras hacia el brillante amanecer, tu sonrisa es bastante pura y clara. Es una de las cosas más queridas para mí en esta vida._

_Kagami-kun yo también…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**N/A: **

**.**

... No ya pues, err. Kill me naw, tche... se me sube lo cursi, sometimes.

Por si les queda duda pues si Kagami volvió en invierno e iniciaron un noviazgo. Feliz dia del amor y la amistad (!)

.

Sus Reviews me inspiran a continuar tambien, asi que nos leemos.


End file.
